The present invention relates to an oxygen sensor for sensing oxygen concentration, and its manufacturing method.
Japanese Patent published Application No. 2004-239688 discloses a previously proposed oxygen sensor. In the oxygen sensor disclosed in this Application, a heater pattern and an oxygen-ion-conducting solid electrolyte layer are formed on a base body portion in the oxygen sensor. The solid electrolyte layer formed by a pattern printing is activated by heating the heater pattern with applied current. Thus, oxygen concentration is sensed based on a potential difference between electrodes disposed opposite to each other through the solid electrolyte layer.